vampirosfandomcom-20200213-history
Os Vampiros Wiki
Bem-vinda(o) à wiki Os Vampiros Páginas de uma comunidade que . Clique no botão de editar (Edit) no cimo da qualquer página para começar! since November 2009 ; Nome da página * In Memoriam ** À memória do saudoso mestre Dr. José Afonso * Os mais poderosos 2010 ** O Jornal de Negócios publica a lista das 50 pessoas mais poderosas na economia portuguesa em 2010. * Os donos de Portugal ** Livro que apresenta os donos de Portugal e faz a história política da acumulação de capital de 1910 a 2010. *** António Vitorino *** Medina Carreira *** Vera Jardim * Um supositório nacional ** Mário Soares e Jorge Sampaio são algumas das mais de 120 figuras públicas portuguesas que já assinaram o documento «Um Compromisso Nacional». Veja quem são os signatários. ; Nome da página * Por Educar: Política ** Se planear por um ano, plante uma semente, por dez anos, plante uma árvore, por cem anos, eduque o povo. * Estou farto! ** Porque razão escrevo? Para desabafar e para vos transmitir o sentimento que julgo comum aos cidadãos comuns como eu: ESTOU FARTO! J. Gracias Fernandes * O país está doente ** Há episódios na política que nos mostram quanto a memória é curta. Graça Franco. * A Justiça criminosa ** Existe em Portugal uma camada subterrânea de segredos e injustiças, de protecções e lavagens, de corporações e famílias, de eminências e reputações, de dinheiros e negociações que impede a escavação da verdade. Clara Ferreira Alves. * O que circula na Internet ** De quando em tempo circulam na Internet textos apócrifos com nomes de pessoas conhecidas e muitos números. Essas mensagens constam nesta página. * Democracia em Portugal? ** Neste blog não se corta a palavra. Neste blog todos são livres de dar opiniões. Este blog não é racista. Não é violento nem pessimista. Este blog é Democracia em Portugal. ;2011 Mar. 06/Sumários na página principal e subpágina :São acrescentados resumos descritivos de cada página com ligação na página principal e na subpágina O que circula na Internet. ;2011 Fev. 04/Conclusão da página principal :A página principal da wiki Os Vampiros é concluída com ligações para outras quatro páginas criadas entretanto. ;2011 Fev. 04/Criação da wiki Os Vampiros :A necessidade de centralizar as informações disponíveis num único local na Web onde qualquer pessoa possa colaborar determinaram a criação da wiki Os Vampiros. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Este livro apresenta os donos de Portugal e faz a história política da acumulação de capital ao longo dos anos que vão de 1910 a 2010. Descobre-se a fortuna nascida da protecção: pelas pautas alfandegárias contra a concorrência, pela ditadura contra as classes populares, pela liberalização contra a democracia na economia. (more...) Monumento em Grândola a José Afonso iframe1 iframe2 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Os Vampiros